Accidental
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: "That's all that happened. Just an innocent, and totally accidental kiss. It wasn't anything more. It was just a kiss… an accidental kiss. It was innocent." Blossom's POV. BlossomxButtercup. Oneshot. Rated M. Please review.


**Accidental**

* * *

><p><em>Blossom's POV. BlossomxButtercup. Rated M for a reason… LESBIAN SEX. Don't like it-Don't read. :D<em>

¡Viva La Gloria! _readers- I haven't abandoned that story. Just had the sudden urge to write this, so I went with it. :p Expect an update next Monday, and probably every other Monday after that._

* * *

><p>"She's not returning any of my calls. I don't get it."<p>

"Well, what do you expect, Blossom?" Bubbles put it bluntly, with no sugar-coating whatsoever. Was she mad at me or something? Then again, I guess we were in the middle of battling it out with a six-headed slime beast. So maybe she was just a little preoccupied as she decapitated the fourth head. "It wasn't the most exciting of dates."

"Seriously!" Buttercup agreed with Bubbles as she tore the jaw off of the fifth head, then proceeded to use the sharp teeth as a blade, piercing it through the neck of the sixth and final head. "Who talks about quantum reality or whatever for four hours straight? You're such a dork!"

"_You _weren't even _there_," I placed my hands firmly on my hips and glared at Buttercup. "And it's quantum mechanics and the theory of relativity. What's so boring about the explanation to life itself? It's the _Grand Design_!"

"It was pretty boring," Bubbles admitted. "And I think it ruined my chances with my date, too."

"Told ya a double date was a bad idea," Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"At least we _had _dates last night, Buttercup," I glared.

Buttercup glared right back at me. Bubbles stepped in before she could form a come-back: "Hey! Let's go get some ice cream before we go back home!" she smiled weakly as she stepped in between us two.

I frowned at Bubbles. "Do you really think I ruined our dates last night?"

Bubbles frowned back. "Well… _kinda_…."

I could feel myself growing overwhelmed with emotion. The sadness clearly showed on my face because my sisters' expressions grew instantly soft as they stared at me. "I _am _a dork, huh?" I lowered my head in shame and defeat.

"Oh, Blossom!" Bubbles cried out. "Don't be sad! I didn't mean it like that!"

As I sulked, with my head dropped, I could feel a tight embrace from behind. "You're definitely a dork," Buttercup's voice was soft in my ear. "But you're _our _dork, Sis."

I felt my face turn red. I hadn't felt her breath on my neck like that in a long time. Not since…

"Exactly!" Bubbles' cheerful voice interrupted the memory before it could replay in my head. "And we love you no matter what!"

"Yup!" Buttercup released me from her embrace and flew past me, sending me a wink and a smile as she passed: "No matter what."

* * *

><p>The shower water ran a deep green, as I washed off the slime that had previously covered me from the battle earlier. The thick sludge kept clogging the drain, and chunks of it stuck between my toes as I tried my best to get clean. Most would be repulsed by the oozy mess, but battling gross monsters had been an everyday fact of life since I was five. I was almost twenty, and had been doing it for nearly fifteen years now.<p>

As I combed my fingers through my hair, rinsing out the suds of shampoo, I could hear the bathroom door open and close.

"Just brushing my teeth," Buttercup announced as I peeked around the shower curtain to see who it was. She picked up her tooth brush and turned on the sink, without looking at me.

"'Kay," I replied, returning to my shower.

As I listened to Buttercup hum softly as she brushed her teeth, my thoughts returned to the moment we shared earlier. Feeling her breath on my neck like that gave me an instant tingle. It reminded me so much of that night we shared together less than a few months ago. I wondered if she had forgotten about it, or if she thought about it as much as I did.

* * *

><p>We were home alone, and just keeping to ourselves in our own respective bedrooms. I sat, cross legged on my bed, surrounded by books. I was up late studying for my Physics exam. Out of the three of us, only I opted for college after high school. It wasn't so much for any career hopes- I still wished to be a Powerpuff Girl and superhero. But my thirst for knowledge is what drove me. I couldn't imagine a life without learning or education.<p>

Suddenly she was there, and she stood behind me, peering over my shoulder and reading aloud the title text: "Thermo-what?"

I giggled to myself. "_Thermodynamics_," I corrected.

Buttercup sat behind me on my bed, kneeling as she rested her chin on my shoulder. "Sounds lame," she laughed, and I could feel her breath on my neck. I felt that tingle, and my face turned red as I turned to look at her.

She kept her head resting on my shoulder as I turned my face. Our noses brushed against one another's, and our lips found each others. I instantly pulled away, shocked by what happened. Buttercup's face was red with embarrassment. I was about to apologize, believing what happened to be totally my fault, but Buttercup beat me to it: "S-sorry!" she stammered.

Wait? So _she _kissed _me_? But I could have sworn that it was me who kissed her…. "Th-that's OK," I blushed. I decided to let her go on, thinking it was her. After all… what would she think of me if she knew what I just felt?

Buttercup immediately climbed off from my bed and made an awkward exit from my bedroom.

That's all that happened. Just an innocent, and totally accidental kiss. It wasn't anything more. It was just a kiss… an _accidental _kiss. It was innocent.

But if it was so accidental and so innocent… why did I think about it so much?

* * *

><p>I turned off the water, and slid open the shower curtains. I was so lost in thought, I had completely forgotten about Buttercup's presence. I stood there, exposed and in complete embarrassment as my sister's eyes fell on my naked body.<p>

I quickly reached for my pink towel that hung on the rack beside the shower and wrapped it around myself. Buttercup spit out her mouth wash into the sink, and quickly wiped her face with a wash cloth. As we both rushed to escape the bathroom, we bumped into each other.

As Buttercup's body brushed up against my own, it caused my towel to loosen around my body and it fell to my feet. I was exposed again. Buttercup's eyes fell on my breasts and her face turned red. I was red, too, as I scrambled to pick up my towel. As I knelt down, my forehead grazed the front of her pants.

I heard a soft moan escape my sister and I looked up at her from where I knelt on the floor. Buttercup's face was immediately swept with a look of panic. I blinked up at her, wondering if I just heard what I thought I heard. I blushed and returned my attention to retrieving my towel.

As I picked up my towel, a sudden curiosity filled me. Did Buttercup secretly lust after me as I lusted after her? Maybe this was the time to find out. I grasped my towel in my hand and slowly began to wrap it around me, as I did so, I pretended to lose my balance and I fell forward a little, pressing my head heard against Buttercup's front side.

Buttercup fell backwards, but had no room to escape from me, pressed up against the sink counter behind her. I heard her moan again, though she tried her best to disguise it.

I couldn't help but smile at this reaffirmation of her feelings for me. I slowly stood and faced her. She looked slightly confused as I smiled at her. I inched closer and brought my face closer to hers. Tilting my head to the right, I pressed my lips firmly against hers.

She kissed back, and I could feel her arms tighten around me as she brought me closer to her own body. Her knee dug in between my legs, and I gasped at the sudden sensation that filled me. I straddled her leg, as she lifted me up, pinning me against the wall, and kissing my neck, as my towel fell to the ground again.

I held onto Buttercup, by digging my fingers through her hair, moaning softly as her kisses traveled down to my breasts. My hips began to rock back and forth as her tongue licked my nipple. The sudden warmth of her breath on my breast caused my pussy to ache for her touch.

As she caressed my breasts, I could feel myself growing overwhelmed. I fell off of her and pushed her body against the counter, my fingers digging at the collar of her t-shirt, as she helped me pull it off, over her head. She quickly unfastened her bra, as I unbuckled her pants and pulled them down.

Buttercup sat on the sink counter, as I spread her legs open. I wasted no time, pressing my tongue hard against her clit. She was already so wet, and I savored the taste of her. Her legs tightened around me, as she quivered a little under my touch. I licked around her clit in a steady, repetitive circle as she ran her fingers through my hair. She moaned loudly, and I hushed her. She bit her lip hard, trying her best to keep quiet, as my tongue ran over her clit again and again. I could feel it growing hard.

I pulled away from her and stood. The sudden pause caused a begging sort of look to sweep her face and I smiled slyly. She grinned, too as she hopped off the counter top. She grabbed my face forcefully and brought it to hers. Her tongue danced around mine as she pushed me against the wall again.

Using her strength, she lifted me up so that my legs wrapped around her waist. Her fingers found their way inside me and I moaned quietly as she simultaneously began to kiss my breasts again. I rocked against her, and could feel myself climbing higher and higher.

Suddenly she pulled away and let me lightly fall to the ground. As she stepped away from me she wore a grin, and I could tell it was because she was amused by the begging sort of look that must have swept my own face.

I giggled as I pushed her onto the floor. She lay on her back as I climbed on top of her, digging my knee in between her legs. My lips teased her breast as I moved against her, in a steady back and forth motion. She lifted her own knee so that I straddled it, as I rocked faster and faster.

Our breathing grew heavier and faster as we reached climax together. I was sure to cup my hand over Buttercup's mouth as she moaned loudly and came hard. I buried my face in her chest as I came, too, muffling my own voice.

Buttercup breathed heavily as she sat up. As she turned to look at me, her face turned red again with embarrassment. Before I could reassure her that it wasn't her fault, she took the blame: "S-sorry!" she stammered.

I only laughed this time. "It's not your fault, Buttercup," I admitted this time. "I wanted to," I smiled.

Buttercup smiled, too, and her blushing went away.

I stood from the ground, and wrapped my body in my pink towel again. Buttercup stood and began to get dressed again. As she pulled up her pants and buttoned them closed, her eyes fell on me again. "So… what was this?" she asked quietly.

I felt myself grow red in the face again, unsure of how to answer her question. What was this? I wasn't sure. "It was nothing," I reassured her. "Just innocence. Just… accidental."

"Accidental?" she repeated as she pulled on her t-shirt again.

I nodded as I reached for the doorknob, letting her our before me. "Exactly," I smiled.

"Oh," she frowned a little as we continue traveling down the hallway together.

We paused, standing outside my bedroom door. My hand rested on the doorknob and I hesitated before pushing the door open. She began to walk past me to her own bedroom, but I stepped into her path.

I smiled at her, and hinted to my bedroom with my eyes. "You know… accidents happen every day," I grinned.

A smile swept her face again and she read what my eyes suggested. She stepped through the door of my bedroom, and I shut it behind us. "Sometimes multiple times a day," she grinned as she watched me remove my towel again.

**The end.**


End file.
